


Creer ser heterosexual no es lo mismo que serlo realmente.

by hopxfully



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: Raoul está seguro de que es heterosexual.Pero el pelo de Agoney, gris en las puntas, parece llamarle en una invitación silenciosa para que lo desarme y lo desordene.Y la barba de un par de días de Agoney parece pedir a gritos raspar su barbilla y sentir piel contra piel.Y los ojos de Agoney que -quizá son imaginaciones suyas, pero- no paran de mirar el lunar que Raoul tiene sobre el labio.Es un deseo anhelante, palpitante, que les tiene a ambos en una tormenta.





	Creer ser heterosexual no es lo mismo que serlo realmente.

Raoul es heterosexual.

No es como si alguna vez se lo hubiera cuestionado.

Siempre le han gustado las chicas.

Es heterosexual.

Heterosexual.

_Hetero..._

 

A ver, _objetivamente_ las chicas de la academia son increíbles.

Mimi es arrolladora -no sólo físicamente-.

Marina es una luchadora, admirable.

Thalía es luz, una luz especial.

Mireya es arte: arte sureño sin fronteras.

Nerea es potencia, voz celestial.

Miriam es una leona: fuerza, garra e independencia.

Ana, -como dice su apellido-, es guerra: es elegancia y superación.

Amaia es magia, clara y brillante.

Aitana es dulzura, una dulzura hipnotizante.

 

Pero luego está Agoney.

Y a Raoul siempre le han gustado las chicas.

_Pero luego está Agoney._

 

Agoney y su sonrisa que arranca alientos, Agoney y su risa que vuela al alma, Agoney y esa puta jodida manera de desequilibrar a Raoul y dejarle a la deriva.

 

Mierda, no entiende nada.

No entiende _qué_ está pasando. O _desde cuándo_ está pasando.

 

Esta semana les toca cantar juntos. Y no es como si eso supusiera un problema.

Todo lo contrario.

Es un reto que está dispuesto a aceptar -y a superar-. Porque Agoney es música. Su voz es el instrumento más impresionante que Raoul ha visto nunca, y sabe que cantar con él va a ser una experiencia que no olvidará nunca.

Pero, de repente, los Javis llegan y todo se nubla porque tienen que fingir ser pareja. O alguna mierda así que implica demasiado roce de cuerpos y demasiada crispación de sentimientos.

 

Raoul _está seguro_ de que es heterosexual.

Pero el pelo de Agoney, gris en las puntas, parece llamarle en una invitación silenciosa para que lo desarme y lo desordene.

Y la barba de un par de días de Agoney parece pedir a gritos raspar su barbilla y sentir piel contra piel.

Y los ojos de Agoney que -quizá son imaginaciones suyas, pero- no paran de mirar el lunar que Raoul tiene sobre el labio.

Es un deseo anhelante, palpitante, que les tiene a ambos en una tormenta.

 

Raoul _es_ heterosexual. Lo tiene tan claro, que no sabe _por qué_ se pone tan nervioso cuando ensayan. Y no sabe _por qué_ se escandaliza cuándo la propuesta de un beso al final de la canción aparece en escena.

Qué más da, a él le seguirán gustando las chicas.

 

 _Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?_  se pregunta a sí mismo una de las noches de esa semana, no muy consciente del paso del tiempo.

 

En el primer pase de micros no están los Javis, y aunque la interpretación se ha ido un poco a tomar por culo, y las voces, y la coreo y toda la hostia, Raoul no está desanimado.

Ha hablado con su madre en la firma de discos: no mucho a decir verdad, pero ha habido algo en su mirada que le ha dado la fuerza para dar el paso.

 

-Lo haremos—Le dice a Agoney, sin especificar. No hace falta.

La sonrisa que obtiene de vuelta es un fogonazo directo. Y Raoul está casi seguro de que la velocidad a la que late su corazón en ese instante no es sana.

 

Ensayan durante los días que quedan poniendo el alma en cada gesto, y cuando el beso en el segundo pase de micros llega - _el puto primer beso que comparten_ -, la barba de Agoney raspa la piel de Raoul, sus labios parecen querer esconder entre ellos ese lunar tan peculiar y lo único en lo que Raoul puede pensar es en cómo desea enredar sus dedos en el pelo de Agoney y descolocarlo.

 

Son apenas unos segundos. Dos a lo sumo. Pero -y eso es casi palpable- la corriente de electricidad que les recorre a ambos dura unos cuantos minutos más.

 

Todo son vítores, aplausos, halagos y felicitaciones. Todo está bien.

Pero no.

 _Nada está bien_.

 

Porque Raoul _es_ heterosexual.

Sin embargo, jamás un beso -un puto y jodido beso- le había encendido de la manera en la que este lo había hecho.

 

Esa noche no duerme bien.

No deja de pensar.

De preguntarse _qué, cuándo, cómo y por qué_ está pasando lo que él cree que está pasando.

 

 _Joder_ , es heterosexual, pero _mierda_ , mentiría si dijera que no le atrae Agoney.

Raoul, muy en el fondo, lo sabe.

Pero, en la superficie, decide ser un capullo y no aceptarlo.

 

-Ra...

 

Ni siquiera le deja terminar cuándo alza la mano y le interrumpe.

 

-Sabes que esto _no significa nada,_ ¿no?—La mirada de Agoney le atraviesa, y quiere darse una bofetada porque el beso lo ha significado todo, en realidad.

 

-Eres gilipollas—Es lo único que recibe como respuesta.

 

Observa la espalda de Agoney al alejarse, como la camiseta parece enfundar su cuerpo y darle esa esbeltez y elegancia propias de una escultura.

 _Me cago en la puta_ , es arte. Puro.

Y Raoul lo ha jodido.

 

Los ensayos en plató no van mal.

La semana está terminando.

La gala está llegando.

 

Raoul _sigue siendo_ heterosexual.

Pero esa noche de lunes, le sudan las manos, se le encoge el estómago, le tiemblan las piernas y no le sale la voz.

 

Ve, sentado en el sofá, a Ricky hablando con Agoney, y no debería, no tiene derecho, pero un sentimiento de irritación le sube por el pecho y le hace chirriar los dientes.

Aprieta los puños y se obliga a respirar, porque él es heterosexual, pero Agoney no. Y Ricky tampoco. Y ellos sí tienen derecho a encontrar el amor el uno en el otro. A ser felices.

Por mucho que eso parezca estar matando a Raoul por dentro.

 

La actuación sale bien.

El beso es incluso más corto que en el pase de micros.

Pero Raoul no puede evitar sonreír. Y Agoney no puede evitar cerrar los ojos.

Por eso, cuando los abre y esa sonrisa resplandeciente le ciega, ni siquiera se obliga a sonreír también: le sale solo.

 

Un dolor agudo durante las valoraciones se asienta en el pecho de Agoney recordándole que “ _esto no significa nada_ ”, y quiere escapar de ese encierro - _infierno_ \- que va a ser ahora al convivir con el tío que te gusta, que no sólo no te corresponde sino que patea para el otro equipo.

 

En la casa, Ricky intenta animarle y Agoney se pregunta mil veces porque no se ha podido pillar por él.

 

Y _joder_ , la puta semana siguiente Raoul se va.

Y _joder_ , Agoney se hunde.

 

¿Qué pasará ahora?

 

Piensa que, quizás, sus sentimientos irán decayendo. Pero, contrariamente a eso, se levanta cada mañana pensando en sus ojos, en sus abrazos asfixiantes, en su ceño fruncido cuando algo no le gusta, en su _puto y jodido_ lunar sobre el labio superior. En las ganas que tiene de desarmar su pelo rubio demasiado pulcro. En las ganas que tiene de desarmarle a él.

 

En su casa, Raoul dice que no, pero está atento al directo sólo para ver a Agoney. Y su puta y jodida barba de -como siempre- un par de días.

No duerme bien. Siente que le falta algo en la habitación. 15 respiraciones más, quizá.

 _O sólo una más_.

Que por muy lejos que estuviera, siempre parecía estar rozándole el oído. Susurrándole.

 _Desarmándole_.

 

Raoul _ya no_ sabe si es heterosexual.

No sabe lo que es ser heterosexual después de haber conocido a Agoney.

 

Habla con su madre.

Habla con su hermano.

Habla consigo mismo.

 

El reencuentro es abrumador. Raoul no va primero donde Agoney. No porque no quiera. No porque no sea lo que más desea. Sino porque _no_ se atreve.

 

Ragoney es tendencia casi todos los días. Ragoney está presente en cada red social de Raoul y él todavía no tiene claro como afrontar el tema.

Es evidente que Agoney ha visto algo también.

No lleva tanto fuera de la academia como Raoul, pero _es inevitable._

Y no se han visto hasta ahora.

En este reencuentro de los 16.

O de los 11 primero, que esperan para entrar a ver a los 5 finalistas.

 

Cuando, pasados unos cuantos abrazos con este, aquella y no sé quién más, se funden - _casi, ojalá_ \- en la piel del otro y las sensaciones son demoledoras, los latidos desenfrenados se alinean.

Y es el aroma característico de Agoney el que embriaga a Raoul.

Y es esa sensación de hogar aun estando a miles de kilómetros de casa que proporciona Raoul a Agoney.

 

Pero nada avanza mucho más allá de ese contacto.

Y cuando Raoul llega de nuevo a su casa, quiere pegarse cabezazos contra la pared.

Y cuando Agoney vuela a su tierra, quiere preguntar _qué_.

Qué está pasando.

Porque “ _esto no significa nada_ ”, pero joder si ese puto abrazo no ha sido lo más sentimental que ha llegado a compartir nunca con nadie.

 

La gira empieza y la tensión sigue ahí.

No mencionan el tema.

A pesar de las reacciones que generan en la gente al aparecer juntos en algún lugar.

A pesar de que la palabra Ragoney sigue flotando continuamente sobre ellos.

A pesar de que es evidente que Agoney está sufriendo.

A pesar de que es evidente que Raoul también lo está haciendo.

 

En los primeros conciertos se besan porque quieren, porque no lo habían previsto, -pero las sensaciones son arrolladoras-, y surge.

 

Entonces, de un día para otro, la noticia de la muerte de la madre de Agoney ocupa unas cuantas portadas.

Y Raoul se siente miserable. Miserablemente inservible.

Le abraza como sólo él sabe hacerlo. Y Agoney se recuesta ante el simple contacto.

-Lo siento—Dice, con la voz quebrada y sus dedos entre el jodido pelo del más mayor, que sigue invitándole a desordenarlo.

Agoney no responde, pero su pecho se sacude, como ahogando un sollozo.

-Por todo—Aclara Raoul, en un mensaje tácito bajo el que subyace un “ _no me odies, el beso lo significó todo”._

No sabe si Agoney lo ha entendido, pero se esconde más en su pecho, enrollando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Raoul y enterrando su cabeza en su cuello.

Ya no distingue la realidad de la ficción, por eso, cuando cree que Agoney inhala sobre la piel de su clavícula, haciéndole estremecerse, no se mueve.

Por si acaso.

 

Raoul _ya no es_ heterosexual.

Se lo aclara a sí mismo primero.

 

No sabe si lo fue alguna vez.

Por lo menos, _no después de conocer a Agoney._

 

Empieza a soñar con besos de verdad. No con esos roces imperceptibles de los conciertos.

Empieza a soñar con delinear su mandíbula. Raspar la piel de su mano sobre la puta y jodida barba de un par de días.

Sueña con despeinar esos cabellos que van perdiendo color.

Sueña con Agoney.

Cada noche.

Cada _maldita_ noche.

 

Mira con envidia como Amaia y Alfred declaran su amor continuamente y sin barreras al mundo. No sólo cada vez que interpretan alguno de sus dúos, sino con cada gesto, cada mirada, cada palabra que se dedican.

 

Y luego llega Aitana. Y entiende su situación. Y habla con ella.

 

-Voy a ceder—Dice ella, como si de una declaración de intenciones se tratase—No puedo más. No quiero más. _No puedo vivir sin él_.

 

Y ríe, como si decirlo en voz alta le hubiera dado el valor que la faltaba.

 

-Yo decido _el cuándo, el dónde y con quién_ , Raoul. Y tu puedes hacer lo mismo.

 

Raoul se lo agradece con un gesto silencioso, con una sonrisa de lado y un pulgar hacia arriba. La desea suerte y la ve alejarse hacia Cepeda.

 

Aitana también se ha retenido a si misma. Casi de la misma forma que Raoul se ha evitado a sí mismo. Se ha evitado a sí mismo el declarase enamorado de Agoney.

 

Aitana va a luchar.

Y Raoul también.

Va a ganar.

_Van a ganar._

 

Trota hacia donde está Agoney, sentado junto a Ricky, riendo de cualquier cosa que en ese momento -y en cualquiera que Agoney está cerca porque empalidece lo que sea- a Raoul no le interesa.

 

Le agarra del brazo y tira de él hacia arriba. Sorprendido, el más mayor se deja arrastrar hacia un camerino.

Están ensayando para el concierto de Bilbao. Agoney lleva los ojos delineados y Raoul se obliga a respirar y así evitar un ataque cardiaco.

Suspiran a la vez, y Raoul debe sacudirse las manos en el pantalón para quitarse el sudor propio del nerviosismo que está empezando a apoderarse de él.

-Te quiero—Le dice.

Así.

Sin más.

-Y yo a ti—Responde Agoney, confuso.

No lo entiende.

¿Cómo lo va a entender? Si “ _esto no significa nada_ ”.

-Mierda, Ago. Te quiero. Joder. ¿Qué hostias? Me gustas. Me encantas. _Te adoro_. Estoy enamorado de ti. Y siento haber sido un gilipollas. Y haberlo jodido todo. Y haber tardado en aceptarme. Y haberte hecho daño. Lo siento.

»Pero te quiero, y no hay ni una sola puta manera en la que deje de sentir esto alguna vez. No la hay. Y si la hay, no la quiero.

Sé que no me merezco nada que venga de ti. Sé que no soy suficiente.

Pero eres lo mejor que ha podido pasarme desde que entré a Operación Triunfo.

_Y ese jodido puto beso lo significó todo._

Todo.

 

Apenas respira.

Y después, son labios chocando, jadeos descontrolados, cuerpos anhelantes: convulsionando de deseo. Ansias casi enfermas de fundirse en la piel del otro, de descubrirla, subrayarla, aprender cada rincón de ella: lunares esparcidos y escondidos, marcas de guerra.

Son declaraciones súbitas de amor en el primer beso real que comparten.

 

-Estoy enamorado de ti—Responde Agoney, aun sin aliento. Su pecho sube y baja sin parar, y sus pulgares aun sujetan con determinación el rostro de Raoul—Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace tanto tiempo que he llegado a pensar que lo he estado siempre, aun cuando no te conocía. Como si mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi corazón te estuvieran esperando.

No había sentido algo así jamás. Nunca antes alguien había calado en mi tan hondo. Nunca antes me había enamorado. Y de repente llegas tú, con ese puto lunar que me vuelve loco y esos labios que no dejo de soñar con poder morder. Y esa manía con creerte insuperable, invencible, inmortal. Y ese “ _esto no significa nada_ ”. Llegas y desequilibras mi mundo.

 

Raoul sonríe y le vuelve a besar.

Un “me muero por ti” en cada roce.

Un “me estás matando con tanta puta delicadeza” en cada suspiro.

Un “necesito más, quiero más” cuando la ropa va desapareciendo.

Un “detén el tiempo” cuando los jadeos inundan el cuarto.

Un “superas los sueños” cuando los labios hinchados parecen haberse aprendido de memoria el cuerpo ajeno.

Un “no te vayas nunca” en el último aliento.

Un “ojalá vivir aquí, así” entre cuerpos enredados.

Un “quiéreme como tu sólo sabes hacerlo” en la línea entre el sueño y la duermevela.

Un “desármame” en mitad de un bostezo.

Dos “te quiero” antes de dormir.

 

El concierto del Bernabéu es brutal. Abrasador.

Y ellos desearían besarse.

Raoul sonríe. Tan resplandeciente como siempre.

Y Agoney siente un pequeño infarto.

Se toman de la mano y “ _por el amor, por la libertad y por la visibilidad_ ”.

 

Salen del escenario con las emociones crepitando dentro, titilando y deseando salir.

Son manos agarrando desenfrenadas la ropa ajena y estampando un cuerpo contra la pared más cercana.

Son labios llameantes sobre labios burbujeantes.

Y no se sabe quién arranca a quién de esa mortalidad que da la tierra, pero ambos sienten el cielo bajo sus pies, sobre sus cabezas y abrazándolos cuando se acoplan el uno al otro.

 

Aitana y Cepeda son más efusivos. Y ese beso que se dan, representa el de todos los que luchan por seguir. Por afrontar. Por arriesgarse. Y por ganar.

 

Raoul y Agoney lo intentarán. _Juntos_.

Dar vida a un sentimiento que se esconde en cada ser humano parece fácil.

Lo difícil es la aceptación, la compresión y el respeto.

Pero lo intentarán.

Y se desordenarán el pelo.

Y se arañarán la piel con la barba.

Y se morderán los lunares.

Y Raoul ya no puede decir que es heterosexual.

 _Y ganarán_.

Porque el amor siempre gana.

 

-Te besaría cada segundo de cada maldito día—Sisea Raoul, aun sobre los labios de Agoney.

 

-Y yo te permitiría hacerlo—Es lo que recibe por respuesta. 


End file.
